Cuando la Realidad Cambia
by Linita Potter
Summary: Harry se encuentra muy deprimido y aparecerán unos personajes que le cambiaran la vida...


**N/A: Primero, este fic lo empecé a escribir hace mucho tiempo, como en el 2005… Pero… No me había querido publicarlo, ni menos saber si seguirlo, así que acá subo el primer capítulo. Quizás les gusté, quizás no… Lo subí más bien por obligación conmigo… Jaja! Si les gusta… Dejen reviews…**

**Ah, lo otro, este maravilloso mundo no me pertenece! No soy rubia, ni tengo los ojos azules, ni soy inglesa así que… esto no es mío… Sólo he tomado prestados los personajes para sacar cosas que tengo adentro!**

**Capítulo 1: Un día fuera de lo normal**

Era casi media noche, Harry se encontraba envuelto en sábanas sollozando; de repente en su mente, vio imagen de una bella niña, su cabello era ondulado, castaño oscuro y caía sobre su espalda, su rostro era el más bello que Harry había podido imaginar, pues su mirada emitía una satisfacción y ternura tal que Harry se quedó embelesado, mirándola sólo en su pensamiento. Él sabía que ella existía y tenía la sensación de que muy pronto la iba a ver. La causa por la que había estado llorando era la misma por la que lo hacia desde que había salido a vacaciones de verano, extrañaba a sus padres más que a nadie, él necesitaba algo que los demás chicos si tenían: amor, amor del que una madre sentía hacia su hermoso hijo de trece años, amor del que un padre sentía cuando compartía gratos momentos con su hijo. Harry se secó las lágrimas y se paró de la cama, se miró en el espejo y su reflejo no sólo mostraba a él, sino que mostraba los cambios tan favorables que había sufrido; ya no era el débil niño, de pequeño tamaño para su edad y de voz un poco aguda; era un guapo joven que había crecido y que su voz se quebraba constantemente.

Pero Harry Potter no era un joven normal, él era un mago que empezaría su quinto año en Hogwarts. Harry había perdido a sus padres por lord Voldemort, el más temible hechicero que ha existido, Voldemort mato a los padres de Harry, pero cuando lo quería matar a él algo mágico sucedió, la maldición que le había echado rebotó sobre su frente dejándole una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

En los cuatro años que había estado en Hogwarts había hecho dos magníficos amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ron era hijo de dos magos y tenía cinco hermanos y una hermana, ellos vivían en Ottery St. Catchpole. Por el contrario, Hermione era hija de muggles, pero eso no significaba que le fuera mal en la escuela, ella era la mejor de la clase.

Harry volvió acostarse y se quedó dormido, de repente tuvo el sueño con el siempre soñaba, una moto volaba y el sentía que estaba sobre la moto, de repente despertó. Ya era de día bajó a desayunar, en la mesa estaban los Dursley, se sentó pero los Dursley ni se percataron de que él estaba ahí. Harry desayunó y salió a la calle, sentía un hueco en su corazón sus padres le hacían tanta falta, sin ellos su vida no era igual, recordó el primer año en Hogwarts cuando vio en el espejo de Oesed a sus padres.

Llego al parque y sacó una pluma y un pergamino y le escribió a Ron una carta la cual decía:

_Ron:_

_Hola, _

_Me gustaría que nos viéramos porque estoy muy deprimido, siento que mi corazón se está partiendo en mil pedazos. Si solo pudiera hablar con Hocicos, escríbeme pronto._

_Harry_

De repente al final de la calle vio una figura grande y negra, Harry se emocionó pero luego pensó que podría ser él, su padrino no podría estar en Privet Drive ya que era un prófugo de la ley. Harry corrió con los pocos ánimos que le quedaban y…

Si era él, Harry sabía que aquel gigantesco perro negro era su padrino Sirius Black, hace un mes Harry había conocido a su padrino, la única persona que lo comprendía pero solo había un problema, Sirius huía del ministerio de magia, ya que se le había condenado traicionar a los padres. Harry lo quería mucho a él, pues era la única persona que era de su mundo y estaba emparentado con él.

Sirius se transformó en humano y Harry y él empezaron hablar, Harry le comento de lo triste que estaba y Sirius hizo aparecer son su varita una foto de los padres de Harry. En el instante en que Harry vio la foto, brotaron por su cara dos lágrimas. Sirius le comentó que había ido a verlo porque como al otro día era su cumpleaños le quería decir algo que le habían dicho sus padres. Abrió una carta y se escuchó: _Sirius: sabemos que Voldemort vendrá por nosotros, me gustaría que te encargaras de nuestro hijo Harry, por favor no vayas mañana a nuestra casa algo terrible ocurrirá. James y Lily._

Harry un poco confundido dijo: - Pero si ellos sabían que Voldemort iba ir, porque no huyeron, porque se quedaron.-

-No lo se, tal vez ellos sabían que esto tenía que pasar-.

- Pero Sirius, no sabes como me siento, tú no sabes que es vivir sin padres, en una casa que ni recibes una pizca de amor, tú no sabes que es mi vida. ¿Sabes? Ayer estaba pensando en huir y quedarme en el Callejón Diagon, por lo menos allí tengo contacto con el mundo mágico-.

-No Harry, no puedes hacer eso-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque, mmm, verás, es muy difícil de explicar; ya se, mira yo he estado hablando con Dumbledore y el me ha explicado que no puedes abandonar Privet Drive porque allí…-

-¿Por qué allí que?-

-Porque allí esta tu única familia, es decir, allí esta tu tía, y por la sangre de ella corre un poco, aunque sea un poco de amor y tiene tu misma sangre, sólo que la de ella no es mágica-.

-Pero Sirius, si ella me quisiera me lo demostraría…-

-Ella lo hace, pero con minúsculas demostraciones de amor; entonces no te tendría en su casa ¿No?-

-Bueno viéndolo bien, tienes un poco de razón-

-Harry, yo no solo vine para decirte lo de tus padres sino que quería decirte que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que Voldemort va en busca tuya y tienes que protegerte; Harry, en este momento tu eres su mejor arma, él puede hacerte daño y tienes que estar prevenido…-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Mira Harry, tú eres el que busca Voldemort, es decir, si te hace daño a ti, nadie más lo podrá detener…-

-Pero Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso que existe y yo no se nada comparado con él…-

-Lo único que yo quería decirte esto-

-Gracias Sirius-

-Bueno Harry, ya me tengo que ir…-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Sirius se fue hacia el norte y a Harry le quedó un hueco muy grande en su corazón.

Harry comenzó a caminar por las calles, sus pies lo llevaban a sus lugares preferidos. Cuando volvió a su casa recordó lo que le había dicho Sirius pero esos trece años de rencor hacia su primo y sus tíos no se podrían borrar fácilmente, eran como una llaga difícil de sanar, y entre más lo trataran mal, la llaga se iría abriendo y se crearía más rencor hacia ellos.

Saludó y se fue hacia su habitación, cuando entró a su pieza trató de no gritar pero era imposible, gran cantidad de gente se encontraba en esta, pero no era cualquier grupo de personas, eran sus amigos… Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred…

-Pero… ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues verás…- comenzó diciendo Hermione.

-Estamos aquí para protegerte y…-

-Y llevarte con nosotros…-

-Ustedes no pueden hacer eso. Yo no puedo salir de esta casa… Ustedes no pueden hacer eso…-

-Oye, pero no es para que te alteres así…-

-No es eso, es que…-

-Es que nada… Tú vienes con nosotros…-

-Tienen que irse ya, porque o si no…-

-No hables solo estúpido, no eres tan importante- dijo Dudley, quien había oído la voz de Harry, más no la de sus amigos…

-Ya ven porque les digo que se vayan, si los descubren aquí a mi me matan…-

-Nadie te va a matar…-

-Pues la verdad…-

-La cena está lista…-

-Bueno, me voy a cenar, ustedes váyanse lo más rápido que puedan por favor…-

-Está bien, pero hablamos luego…-

-Si… pero ya váyanse…-

Harry estaba muy asustado, no pensaba que en ese momento su vida daría un vuelco horrible, pero…

Tocaron a la puerta y Harry abrió, se llevó la sorpresa más grande de todo el mundo… No podía creer quien tocaba la puerta… De la impresión se desmayó, y cuando cayó al piso, sonó tan fuerte que tía Petunia fue a ver que pasaba, pero ella también se desmayó…

4


End file.
